Trois mots
by Ada-Diana
Summary: J'aimerais te dire que tout ira bien, que tu vaincras Voldemort, que la guerre se terminera vite. J'aimerais te dire que je t'aime. Mais tout ça je ne peux pas. Alors, je te caresse les cheveux sans un mot, mettant toute ma douceur dans ce geste.


**Titre: Trois mots**

**Auteure:**** Ada-Diana**

**Rating : T+ parce qu'il y a une ébauche de lemon.**

**Paring: Harry/Drago**

**Note:**** Certains éléments ne sont peut être pas cohérents avec le livre de JKR, comme les dates. Les personnages ne m'appartienne pas.**

**J'espère que cette fiction vous plaira … **

**Bonne lecture.**

_Je suis perdu, vois-tu,je suis noyé, inondé d'amour,je ne sais plus si je vis,si je mange,si je respire,si je parle; la seul chose que je sais,c'est que je t'aime._

_-Alfred de Musset-. _

_**2 février 1997**_

Trois mots. Trois putains de mots. Qui résonnent dans mon esprit, sans cesse, en boucles, tellement de fois que s'en est effrayant. Il _fallait_ que je les dise, les sortent, les crient, les exorcisent, je ne sais pas. Il faut qu'ils jaissent de moi, je voudrais les hurler à la terre entière Oui, je voudrais te les jeter à la figure. Te les cracher au visage.

Trois putains de mots. Pour toi, mon égal, mon ennemi, si proche de moi, si loin à mon goût. Je veux t'étreindre, si fort que tu en aura mal, pour te retenir, avec moi. Je sais que je suis égoïste. Mais je m'en fout. _La seule chose que je sais c'est que je t'aime_. A en crever.

Oui, je t'aime. Je t'aime ! Je t'aime bordel ! Entends moi ! Attends moi ! A présent, je cours, mon cœur bat peut être plus fort, je ne sais pas._ Je ne sais plus. La seule chose que je sais c'est que je t'aime._

Je veux t'aimer, te chérir. Te caresser doucement la peau, te parler pendant des heures. Te voir sourire, cette étincelle si particulière dans les yeux. Te couvrir de cadeaux. Mais je veux aussi te faire du mal. Souffrir, pour te laisser des traces indélébiles afin que tu ne m'oublie pas, je veux que tu te souviennes de moi, pour toujours. Je veux que tu penses constamment à moi, que je sois le seul à occuper tes pensées, tes rêves. Je veux t'obséder, comme toi pour moi. Je veux que tu sois à moi, rien qu'à moi .. Je sais que je serais capable de t'enfermer, de te séquestrer, torturer, violer qui sait ? Si tu voulais t'en aller, loin de moi. Et ça me fait peur, toute cette violence passionnelle.

Elle me fait trembler, sangloter, je suis terrifié. Est ce que tu peux comprendre ça Potter ? Terrifié ? Toute ma vie j'ai eu peur. Toujours, j'ai été lâche. Qu'on me frappe, qu'on me tue, d'un simple regard. J'ai toujours eu cette peur, cette lâcheté, qui m'avait toujours dégouté de moi même, qui me faisait pleurer de rage. Toujours, elle m'avait traqué, me possédait. Ces sentiments, c'était _moi_. Je m'y été habitué au fil du temps. Mais voilà que maintenant, c'est de moi même dont j'avais peur.

Ho Potter .. que suis-je devenu ? Que m'as-tu fais devenir ? Je te maudis d'avoir bouleversé ma vie comme ça, de sa monotonie, de sa solitude, vraiment je te déteste ! De quel droit avais-tu fais ça ? Hein ? C'était _ma _vie ! _C'est_ ma vie ! Non .. tu n'avais pas ce droit.

D'un autre côté, maintenant, je ne m'en souviens plus de cette ancienne vie, sans couleurs, sans sentiments. Tu as tout emporté, balayé. A présent, je ne pourrais pas vivre sans toi. Tu es devenue une drogue, non bien plus que ça, un besoin vital, l'emportant sur tout. Respirer, manger, vivre, tout me paraît dérisoire ! Je ne sais plus ce que je fais quand tu n'es pas là, c'est comme un blanc. Je suis vivant, je respire mais je suis mort, vidé. Sans toi, je ne suis rien.

Et je cours. Toujours. Jusqu'à y être,_ ici. _Ton lieu de rédemption, de repos. Qui, à force de t'observer de longues heures, est devenu le mien. Pourtant pas grand chose. Le ciel, des roches, des vagues. Aujourd'hui, elles sont immenses, terrifiantes, d'un gris menaçant, comme le ciel au dessus d'elles. Elles s'écroulent avec fracas sur les roches, l'écume gicle, blanche et mousseuse mais par le froid et le vent elles m'apparaissent comme des milliers de pointes acérés. L'odeur de sel emplit mes narines et je l'inspire à pleins poumons, profitant de respirer le même air que toi. Tu ne dois pas être loin, non. Pourtant je ne te vois pas tout de suite. Où es tu ?

Parcourant les roches, sous le ciel orageux, dont les nuages gris sont parfois éclairés d'une couleur orangée, je te cherche, dans l'espoir de te voir sur l'une de ces roches. Mais tu n'y es pas. J'accélère alors, courant, sautant dangereusement, l'écume me trempant, mes vêtements se collant à mon corps. Il fait froid. Mais je ne sens rien de tout ça. Une seule question, dans mon esprit, m'obsède: « Où es tu Harry ? »

Et puis je te vois. Debout, sur une roche, tes cheveux encre parcourus par le vent et le sel. Tu es dos à moi. Tes vêtements te moulent, bien plus trempés que les miens. Tu sembles t'en foutre. Bien droit, tu domines la mer, sous le ciel ouvert. Tu es fier, sauvage. Et moi, derrière, je ne peux qu'être subjugué encore une fois. Par toi. Puis soudainement, tu lève le poing en l'air et hurle. A pleins poumons. Le vent emporte tes cris. Mais je les entends, aussi clairement que si tu les avait hurlé à mon oreille. Parce que je te comprends. Parce que je suis comme toi. Parce que la même souffrance nous habite, la même solitude. Personne ne me comprends, personne ne le peux et je ne pense pas que quelqu'un ne te comprenne aussi bien que moi. Alors tu hurles ton désespoir, ta solitude. Et je me sens si proche de toi .. Sauf que moi, je n'ose pas. Moi je m'efface, je suis un lâche. Moi je me mords fort, pour que la douleur physique l'emporte sur la psychologique. Pour oublier.

Mais aujourd'hui, ça va changer. Je hurle à mon tour, t'appelant, mettant toute mes forces dedans,

-Potter !

Ma voix est rocailleuse. Tu ne te retournes pas. Tu n'as pas entendu. Un peu déçu mais surtout en colère, je me rapproche de toi et t'empoigne par l'épaule, plantant violemment mes doigts dans ton épaule. Je te met face à moi avec une violence que je ne me comprend pas. Tes yeux, verts, intenses, irradient d'une flamme sauvage, animale et me dévisage, semblait s'introduire en moi sans aucune gêne, de la même violence qui m'anime. Nos corps étaient plus proches que je ne m'en étais rendu compte, tes cheveux chatouillaient les miens, noirs contre blonds.

Nous nous regardons, yeux dans les yeux, évaluant chacun. Et puis je n'en peux plus, je t'embrasse à pleine bouche, mettant mon autre main sur ta nuque, plaquant si sauvagement nos lèvres que nos dents s'entrechoquent et que je sens le goût du sang dessus. Tu ne sembles même pas surpris. Tu m'empoigne le visage, tes deux mains l'entourant et tu tirent mes cheveux pour nous coller encore plus. Tu mords d'abord mes lèvres avant de répondre à mon baiser fiévreux, tout deux plongés dans une frénésie. Mais nous ne fermons pas les yeux, ils restent solidement ancrés dans ceux de l'autre. Verts et Gris. Étrange. Une langue se faufile dans ma bouche, nous ne sommes pas doux. Non, nous avons six ans à rattraper. Je ne sais même par pourquoi tu m'embrasses, là, sur les rochers. Puis, sans nous lâcher du regard, nos lèvres meurtries autant par le froid que par notre baiser se décollent, nos respirations sont saccadées. Je sens ton souffle sur mes lèvres, pénétrer dans ma bouche entrouverte. Nous sommes si proches .. nos nez s'effleurent, puis je bascule doucement mon front contre le tien. Ferme les yeux. Ta poigne sur mes cheveux se relâche, tu m'enlace à la place, me tenant fermement. Je te serre alors aussi dans mes bras et je sens ta tête se reposer sur mon épaule et tes larmes couler.

J'aimerais te dire que tout ira bien. Mais ce n'est pas vrai, on ne peux pas savoir ce qu'il arrivera. J'aimerais te dire que tu vaincras Voldemort, que la guerre se terminera vite. J'aimerais te dire que je te comprends, que je sais que tu as peur. J'aimerais te dire que je t'aime. Mais tout ça je ne peux pas. Alors je te caresse les cheveux, sans un mot … juste en te comprenant, mettant toute ma douceur dans ma caresse.

_**OoO**_

_**15 juin 1997**_

La guerre est déjà là. Devant nos portes, au dessus de nos maisons, dans nos regards, nos conversations. Elle est partout. Je ne pensais pas qu'elle arriverait si vite, si brusquement. Tout d'un coup, elle était devenue réelle. Des morts, tout les jours. C'est devenu un quotidien mais ils m'affectent toujours autant. La guerre nous est tombé dessus, terrible et plus jamais rien ne sera pareil après. Je l'ai comprit quand Pansy est morte. Pansy, mon amie .. je ne suis pas allé sur sa tombe. Pas le temps, trop dangereux. A la place, j'ai passé mon temps avec toi. Avec les vivants. Depuis ce jour là, où enlacés dans la tempête tu t'es remis à moi, nous nous voyons. Souvent. A chaque fois que nous pouvons en fait. Nous ne disons pas grand chose. Nous ne parlons pas de Vous-savez-qui. Pour quoi faire ? Je ne suis pas pour lui mais mes parents oui. Et eux, je les suis. Toi tu es l'arme, le sauveur. Et c'est si injuste, pourquoi toi ? Pourquoi est ce que c'est toi qui devrais te sacrifier ? Alors nous ne parlons pas de ça. Pas de la guerre qui fait rage. Pas de nos différents. Parce qu'on ne pourrait pas continuer, à se voir comme ça. A nous enlacer simplement, un quart d'heure, le temps que l'on a, sans un mot. Pour ne pas craquer. Tu es ma flamme, ma bouée de sauvetage et je m'accroche à toi de toute mes forces. Avec l'énergie du désespoir. Et tu fais la même chose, je le sais.

Des fois, nous parlons. De tout et de rien, peut être pour se prouver qu'on existe, pour oublier. On rit même quelques fois. Et on s'embrasse, se caresse, notre désir prend le contrôle. L'envie aussi. On couche souvent ensembles, c'est venu assez rapidement, une fois le premier pas franchi. Je me rappellerais toujours de cette fois là je crois ..

_« Des gémissements montaient dans la pièce vide, là où personne ne pourrait les trouver. Il enroula ses jambes autour de ma taille, de mes hanches. Sans perdre de temps, je le pénétrait doucement. Le temps, nous n'en avions peut être pas beaucoup. On pouvait nous appeler chacun respectivement à tout moment. Je poussa un long soupir de bien être en sentant l'anneau de chair se resserrer contre mon membre._

_-Mais putain, va-y Draco, tu as murmuré. _

_Comme une plainte, une supplication. Toi aussi tu savais que la guerre pouvait nous séparer à tout moment. Non, il ne fallait pas y penser. Et j'allais te faire oublier mon ange, je te le promet. Je nous ferais oublier à tout deux. J'accélère mes mouvements, les gémissements devinrent cris et inlassablement, je répétais ton nom contre ton oreille « Harry .. harry .. ». Sil te plait, voulais-je te dire, ne m'oublies pas. Ne m'oublies jamais. Sil te plait, vis. Mais je les taisais, ses mots qui brutalement nous remettrait la réalité devant les yeux. Je me contentais de murmurer ton nom. Je t'entendis crier ton plaisir et je sus que j'avais réussit, un instant à te faire oublier cette putain de guerre. Ces putains de morts. Le danger et même Lui. Je tombe le corps encore tremblant à tes côtés. Tu me regarde profondément, avec tes yeux verts, tu me scrutes. Puis tu me demandes simplement : « Tu vas te battre avec tes parents ? » C'est la première fois que l'on aborde cette question, le sujet. Tu ne me demandes pas si je vais me battre avec Vous-savez-qui, si je suis un mangemort, si je vais me battre contre toi non. Tu m'avais bien comprit, avait bien vu que je ne soutenais pas tout ça. Tout ce mal. Je répond simplement, « oui. » « bien, » tu me dis. Et c'est tout._

_Nous avons fait l'amour plusieurs fois cette nuit là, la question que tu avais formulé occupant mon esprit. » _

Ho Harry .. Harry .. si tu savais comme je n'ai jamais été moins sur de moi même … aujourd'hui encore, je ne sais pas. Je vais me battre aux côtés de mes parents, c'est vrai. Mais je me battrais aussi pour toi. Je ne laisserais personne te faire du mal. Parce que je t'aime Harry et ça fait si mal …

_**OoO**_

_**6 août 1997**_

Tout est chaos, tout est mêlé. C'est la bataille finale, la dernière, je le sais. Nous le savons tous. Tout est détruit, Pourdlard n'est plus. Ce n'est plus qu'un champ de bataille dévasté, des cadavres sur le sol. J'ai du mal à me frayer un chemin entre, au début j'étais épouvanté, mais maintenant, je les écartes, les escalade sans aucune gêne. Je te cherche. Où es tu ? Où es tu mon amour ? Ne meurs pas .. ne me laisse pas. Tu n'en a pas le droit, j'ai encore tellement à te dire ..

Des cris résonnent à mes oreilles, je vois des larmes et du sang sur les visages. Une pierre explose à côté de moi et l'escalier ou ce qu'il en reste s'écroule. Je lance un protego tout en courant, insensible aux hurlements d'épouvante. J'ai de la poussière dans les cheveux, sur mes vêtements et je sens un filet de sang chaud couler sur mon visage. Mais tout ça n'est rien, rien à côté de ton absence. _OU ES TU ?_

Ce cri part de mon cœur, pour t'atteindre. Ce cri est le même que le tien, sur les rochers, c'est un cri désespéré. Même si je hurle en silence.

Les sorts fusent autour de moi, c'est un cauchemar. Mes parents sont morts. Mais je ne sens même plus la souffrance de les avoir perdu, non ça viendra après. Pour l'instant, la seule personne qui compte, c'est toi. Parce que sans toi je ne suis rien.

J'entre dans ce qui devait être la salle de métamorphose, ma tante se bat avec la mère de Weasley. Je la vois mourir, figée dans un rire cruel. Et là, une pensée absurde me traverse l'esprit « On dirait un épouvantail ». Je me ressaisis et entend des exclamations. Puis soudain, plus aucun sort ne fuse. Je comprend aussitôt, je pousse les gens, je cours jusqu'à te voir. En face de Voldemort. Je n'ai plus peur de dire son nom. J'ai juste peur de te perdre.

On y est, je comprend. Tout le monde retient son souffle, suivant attentivement votre conversation, votre duel. Parce que bientôt, le sort du monde serait scellé. Et moi .. et moi .. je suis un mangemort, la marque sur mon bras le prouve mais je veux que tu survives. Quoiqu'il arrive.

Tu es tellement beau, animal, si infiniment bon, si drôle, naturel. Si _toi. _Tu es la vie, une flamme. Dans tes yeux elle danse, insolente et sauvage. Je frisonne devant ton regard. Pourtant il n'est pas pour moi mais pour ton adversaire. Je sens qu'il doute à chacun des mots que Harry prononce, qu'il en a peur. Mais il se voile la face lui même, lui qui est décharné, comme un cadavre, un squelette. Il devrait être mort. Puis, écoutant chacun de leurs mots, je comprends que mon parrain, Severus, est mort. Désormais, je suis seul. Alors ne meurs pas Harry .. tu es tout ce que j'ai ..

_Il_ lève soudain sa baguette, vous vous tendez tout deux et envoyez votre sortilège ensembles. J'ai peur, ma gorge se sèche, et ces quelques secondes me paraissent éternelles. Mais je te vois, attraper sa baguette alors que lui s'effondre sur le sol. Ses os craquent. Et toi, tu vis. Fatigué, exténué mais tu vis. Tout le monde hurle soudainement, on t'acclame. Tu as gagné, Voldemort est mort. Tout s'est joué en ces quelques secondes. On te presse, t'idolâtre, on veux te féliciter, te serrer la main. Et moi, devant tout ces gens, si _biens_, je m'efface. Tu vis, c'est ce qui compte. Mais j'ai peur, je suis un lâche, tu sais. Alors j'attends, dans l'ombre. La marque sur mon bras me brûle. Tu sembles me chercher des yeux. Peut être est-ce tes amis que tu cherches. Mais de tout cœur, j'espère que c'est moi. Et je croise enfin ton regard.

Vert contre gris. Toujours ces teintes si particulières. Tu m'envoies un message au secours. Tu te dégages, les gens finissent par se désintéresser de toi, pour parler entre eux. Être joyeux ou se lamenter sur les morts à enterrer. Je te vois disparaître sous ta cape d'invisibilité. Je sens ton souffle dans mon cou quelques secondes plus tard et j'ébauche un sourire. Puis tu prends ma main et nous enlaçons nos doigts. Tu m'entraines, nous courrons. Et je sais où nous allons.

Le ciel est nuageux mais les vagues sont calmes aujourd'hui. Nous sommes loin de tout, loin des autres. Tu enlèves ta cape et je peux enfin de voir de près. Je me jette dans tes bras, t'embrasse frénétiquement, tu souris enfin. Je me rend compte en voyant que ton visage humide que je suis en larmes. Tu me caresse doucement les cheveux.

-Tout est fini Drago …

C'est comme ce jour là, où notre histoire a débutée. Sous le ciel, dominant les vagues. Sur les roches. Sauf que nos rôles sont inter-changés. Après tout, c'est toi que je devrais rassurer, c'est toi qui a vaincu Voldemort. Et sauf qu'aujourd'hui, je peux te les dire, ces trois putain de mots, qui veulent dire tant de choses.

-Je t'aime, je murmure contre ton oreille.

Tu m'enlace un peu plus fort et reposes ta tête sur mon épaule. Je sais que tu souris tendrement.

Tout ira bien maintenant, je le sais … parce que je suis avec toi.

**Fin.**

**Et dire qu'au départ, je voulais faire une death fic ! Pas trop guimauve quand même ?J'espère que vous avez passé un bon moment, n'hésitez pas à me laisser votre avis, négatif ou positif !**

**Kiss !**


End file.
